Vacation
by P.Fettel
Summary: Set after the events of RE6. Just a quick little story...rated M so yea...


A.N – Just a story set after the events in Resident Evil 6. I just really like these two…

Disclaimer – I own none of these characters! I just really love RE that's all.

* * *

Over the years, Jake had learned not to trust in anyone. The last person he had any belief in was his mother and she had been cruelly ripped from this world before her time. Now though, as he looked down upon the seemingly fragile girl asleep in his lap, Jake began to wonder how it had come to this. What was it about Sherry that had made his icy heart melt just enough for her to be allowed inside his walls. He sighed knowing that an obvious answer would be that he had feelings for her, and perhaps he did. He found himself becoming more and more aware of all of her actions. The way that her eyes fluttered and glanced downwards when she was embarrassed, or the fluid motion in which she would brush her hair from her face. All of it Jake noticed more than he had when he had first met her.

Sherry stirred in her sleep, mumbling words that Jake didn't quite catch. She must have been having a nightmare again. It had been two months since Sherry had returned to him, claiming that she needed a vacation after their mission in China had ended. Jake never questioned why she would go to him in order to get away, he instead allowed her to enter his home and gave her permission to stay for as long as she wished.

Slowly and with much care not to stir her more, Jake pulled her closer to him. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, like she had just finished baking rolls or some other desert. Thoughts of Sherry baking ran though his mind. She was smiling, wearing nothing but an apron, welcoming him home from a long day at work. They were happy, in love, normal.

Jake felt his pants tighten at his thoughts. _Shit, this is not good. Not now._ Jake thought to his self, trying now to shift away from Sherry. As careful as he was, Sherry awoke from his movements, and with half-lidded eyes stared up at him.

"Jake? Is something wrong?"

His eyes darted quickly around the room, not able to look into her deep blue pools, not with his current mindset. With the way he was right now, if left in this state, he would take advantage of the woman before him. He found himself unable to come up with an excuse for why he was suddenly moving away from her, after all he had gladly welcomed her to his lap earlier that evening. Words wouldn't form, and Sherry's sudden need to brush his cheek with her thumb was not aiding in the least.

"Jake?" She spoke again, her eyes widening in fear that something may be upsetting him. It was strange for him to not meet her gaze, and for him to not speak to her like this.

"I…I can't." Was what he had finally managed to say as he again tried to move out from underneath her.

To his surprise, Sherry placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the wall. She leaned in close to him not saying anything, just staring at him trying to decide what was running through his mind. Unfortunately for Jake when Sherry shifted her weight to better straddle him, her hips grinded against his already hard member. This friction caused Jake to grind his teeth, as his hands curled up into fists beside him. Sherry was making it harder and harder for him to keep himself in check.

He realized that Sherry had finally understood what was happening for her eyes fluttered and she glanced down as she always did. Jake closed his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed along with her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered not really sure what else could be said in this situation.

The warmth of her lips against his own came as another surprise to him, it was one that he gratefully accepted. Loosing no time with this sudden permission that he had been given, Jake's hands immediately found their way to Sherry's hips, his thumbs pressing into her pelvic bone lightly. Doing so earned him a small moan into their deepening kiss.

It was Sherry that first began to take off the others clothing, starting by unbuttoning Jake's fitting black shirt and breaking their kiss long enough to pull the fabric above his head. Jake soon followed suit ridding Sherry of not only her shirt but of the shorts she had been wearing. His lips soon began to work their way down her jaw to her collarbone. He gently bite down when he reached the bone causing Sherry to gasp out loud, her hands wrapping around his neck, eliminating more space between the two young lovers.

Jake was finding it harder and harder to focus on anything other than his need for her, his desire to be inside her. It was as though Sherry felt the same, for she began to fumble with his belt buckle trying desperately to get it off of him. When she finally managed to undo the buckle, Sherry reached between Jake's thighs and began to gently stroke his penis. Pre cum dripped from the tip as her paced quickened, slowing every once and a while to pressed her thumb across his tip.

A low growl rumbled in Jake's throat as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. As Sherry continued to stroke his member, Jake quickly tore off Sherry's panties without any hesitation. He lifted her up and positioned her on his penis, slowly bringing her down onto him. She gripped his arms tightly and moaned slightly with each demanding thrust. Both soon were panting heavily and desperately hanging onto each other. Sherry's movements matched in time with each of Jake's quickening thrusts, her back arching towards him, her head thrown backwards as she moaned his name.

Jake loved the way that his name rolled from her lips, it made him want to hear it over and over again. His lips crushed against hers needing more and more of her connecting with him. Sherry's moans were muffled into his mouth as their tongues soon danced around each other, exploring one another's mouths. Jake continued to quicken his pace, knowing that he would soon be at his limit.

Fortunately, Sherry was also reaching her climax as she rode Jake hard and quick. Her nails soon dug into Jake's shoulders, drawing a slight bit of blood. Jake held Sherry in place as her inner walls tightened around his member making for a better feeling as he pushed into her deeper as he, himself came inside of her.

Shortly after Jake pulled out of a fully spent Sherry, he pulled her close to him again. He wasn't sure what should be said after that event, truth be told he was still a bit shocked about it happening. Finally he said the first thing that came to mind."

"God that was amazing. You are amazing."

Sherry smiled up at him a small chuckle leaving her lips. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck kissing him lightly. Leaning up close to his ear she nibbled on his lobe lightly.

Whispering into his ear Sherry said "Take me to bed now and we can go round two if you want."


End file.
